


Family Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something for Queenmidalah's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



> A little something for Queenmidalah's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Danny pulled up to the house and climbed out of the car. It still felt odd to him to live in the house which Stan and Rachel had shared but despite Danny's reservations he knew both Rachel and Grace were happy and settled.

"Danno." The shout welcomed him home and he opened his arms as Grace ran towards him.

"Hey Monkey, how's your day been?"

"I've got all my presents wrapped, are we still going to see Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono tomorrow?" Grace replied excitedly.

"Yes, we're all going over to Uncle Steve's tomorrow evening." Danny swung her back down and they walked into the house. "Now isn't it your bedtime, you need to be asleep soon or Santa won't come."

"Don't be silly, Danno, I'm to old to believe in Santa and I haven't had my dinner yet." Grace pulled him towards the kitchen where Rachel was dishing up dinner. She stepped forward to give Danny a hug and a kiss.

"Come on Daniel, dinner's ready." Rachel smiled as she set the dinner on the table.

Danny sat down, looking around at his family. Hawaii may not have seemed a very welcome place when he first moved here but now, now he was glad he'd come. With friends like Steve, Chin, Kono and Kamekona and with Rachel and Grace by his side he felt like he could face as many pineapples as the State of Hawaii could throw at him.


End file.
